Takes Time
by Angel Nina
Summary: ( Chapter 2 up ) Raven and Rebecca are two different people with nothing in common, but when they have to fight together they must settle their differences. Will love blossom? Read and Review please.(Rebecca & Raven)
1. Chapter1: Meeting Each Other

Intro: Rebecca and Raven are traveling with Eliwood and group to defeat a new evil, but Raven hates to talk to people and is rather mean to people too, and Rebecca is always happy and jolly, but when they meet will love blossom between them? Can they settle their differences to love one another? Read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters! The only thing I do own is the characters Mishima the evil enemy and the mysterious lord from another land that is not Elibe which he will be uncovered in later chapters.  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1   
  
A new evil has arisen, and Eliwood has gathered his troops for yet another battle. Raven, Rebecca, Priscilla, Erk, Akiko, Florina, Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector are going to stop this new evil before Elibe is plunged into darkness. This journey may even take them to a different continent.   
  
"Rebecca are you okay?" asked Florina as she waved a hand in Rebecca's front of face. Then she came to.  
  
"Um yeah sorry to worry you I was just thinking about something," she replied back. Florina gave her a worried look. "Don't worry about me I'm fine really." She nodded.  
  
"Hey Florina come here for a second," Lyn called to her. She ran over to Lyn to hear what she has to say. Rebecca sighed. Then Priscilla came up to her. She had a cheery face which wasn't normal for Priscilla.  
  
"Do you have a second Rebecca I have to talk to you about something," Priscilla asked her. She nodded a yes.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well you see my brother is having some problems with Erk watching over me and I don't want to confront him, and make him mad so can you?" she asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Why choose me?" Rebecca asked her.  
  
"I can't get anyone else to and...," she stopped talking.  
  
"I understand Priscilla," she said with a slight smile. Then Rebecca walked over to Raven who was leaning against a wall. When she approached him he opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"What do you want?" said Raven coldly. When he asked it seemed as if he had to emotion in his voice.  
  
"Priscilla wanted to know why you won't let Erk keep her safe?" she asked Raven.  
  
"Why, I just think she doesn't deserve anyone to protect her when she has me," he said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Raven their will be times when you can't protect her so please just let Erk help," Rebecca pleaded. Raven sighed.  
  
"Ok, but if anything happens to her I will punish you for it," he said once again leaning against the wall.  
  
"Thank you Raven," said Rebecca as she pranced away, and went towards Priscilla. She was walking around waiting for her return. Then she saw Rebecca coming back with a smile on her face. "He said yes as long as he does a good job!"  
  
"Oh thank you ever so much my brother has never said yes to anyone, but me before," said Priscilla with a smile. "He must be opening up somehow." Then Rebecca froze. She had no emotions on her face only a blank look. She shook her head and then walked away.  
  
"Raven opening up?" she kept asking herself tons of questions in her mind. Thinking about them over and over again. It surprised her that she thought about Raven so much. She never expected him to even talk with her let alone hold a conversation. he smiled now thinking about this. Raven was only a couple yards away from her, and he was looking at her with a strange look but not one of anger, but one of peace.  
  
"She seems so calm," Raven said to himself. "Who cares I better get to work before I get yelled at for doing nothing, not like I care though." Rebecca took one last look at Raven then walked off.  
  
"Ok if we go south we'll end up in Badon, but if we go North we'll...," then Akiko interrupted him.  
  
"Let's just go to Valor and see if anything is there," she suggested as she grabbed a map from her bag and laid it on the table.  
  
"Yeah the man did say he was going to Valor for some unknown reason," Lyn said back.  
  
"As long as we get to beat Mishima up I don't care where we go," Hector told Akiko. They nodded.  
  
"Um do we really have to go back to Valor?" Florina asked.  
  
"I know I don't want to either, but we have to," Priscilla tried to explain to her. She nodded. "Has anyone seen Erk today?"  
  
"Now that I think of it no?" said Lyn looking around. Then she saw Erk reading a book sitting in a chair. "Oh I should of guessed."   
  
"I can't believe I lost my Bow," said Rebecca as she looked around for it. Her room she was staying in was a mess, and she would need to clean it up. :I thought I left it in here." Then she closed the door to the room she was staying in and went outside. Then she took the ponytails out of her hair, and shook her head. Raven was in the distance walking when he saw Rebecca.  
  
"Wow she looks different with her hair down," Raven said to himself. Not looking in front of him he tripped over a Bow. "Ow!" Rebecca looked to see where the noise came from. She looked, and saw Raven on the ground and her Bow next to him broke in half.  
  
"Raven are you ok?" asked Rebecca as she ran up to him..  
  
"Oh uh yeah why would a Bow hurt me anyway?" he asked her his voice turning into anger.  
  
"Oh ok," she said as she picked up the two parts of her Bow and walked off. She looked at her Bow. It was broken and looked as if it could not be fixed. She sighed. "Oh well I better get a new one," With that said she threw her bow down, and ran to Eliwood, and the others. "Hopefully they have an extra bow."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked it more than I did. It seems like a good start to me! Please Review so I can write more knowing you want to read it! 


	2. Chapter 2: Trusting One Another

A/N: I finally saw Raven and Rebecca's A support so I'm happy today. For that reason and for my reviews this chapter will be longer. Raven and Rebecca is probably my favorite pair now. It will change soon enough though. Also for any of you Heath fans he appears in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the Characters. I do own Mishima and the mysterious Lady lord (Sorry its a lady lord not lord) that will appear in chapters to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rebecca entered the room where everyone was planning their next move. They didn't stop to look at her like they usually did to anyone who entered the room when they were planning.  
  
"I say we leave for Valor tomorrow," said Akiko.  
  
"I don't agree we should leave now," Eliwood told her. She slammed her hand on the table.  
  
"We need time to get ourselves ready," she shot back.  
  
"Here they go again with their pointless fighting," said Hector. Lyn sighed. "Maybe we should leave them."  
  
"I agree," Lyn replied.  
  
"Eliwood Akiko please stop fighting we need to plan," Florina said in a higher pitched voice than usual. Akiko nodded in agreement. Then the tactian took out a bigger map of Valor and decided to place pins on where everyone should go.  
  
"Hey I found one!" Rebecca said happily as she picked up a bow. Everyone looked at her for a second then turned away. With the bow in her hands she left the tent and walked outside. While walking she saw Priscilla packing up her stuff. Rebecca walked up to her.  
  
"Oh hello Rebecca," she said as she put a bag by her horse.  
  
"Why are you packing up so early?" Rebecca asked her.  
  
"I decided I should pack up now and then not have to worry about rushing to do it tomorrow," she replied. Then she got on her horse and started to walk off. "I have to take my horse back to the stable now I'll talk to you later." Rebecca waved goodbye.  
  
"I guess I should go too." She passed up Erk who seemed as he was sneaking off. "That seems suspicious I better follow him." She followed Erk a ways. She passed up many trees and bushes and even a lake. Then he went inside a house. She looked in the window and saw him sitting in a chair reading. "So that's where he goes." She turned around and saw someone that was very tall in front of her.  
  
"Eeeeeeeek!" She screamed. Rebecca backed away to get a better look at the person standing in front of her.  
  
"Sorry Rebecca" said the man. She looked at him blankly. "Don't you remember me I'm Heath?"  
  
"Oh Sorry I didn't recognize you at first," she apologized. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I was hired to join your group earlier today," Heath replied. "I saw you and Raven talking so I didn't bother to interrupt epically when you were talking to Raven. He seems to hate me for some reason. I try to stay as far away from him as possible."  
  
"He's not that mean he's pretty nice actually." Then she waved bye to Heath and went back to camp. "He's so nice why would anyone think he is mean?" Then she saw Raven practicing with his sword. "I wonder why he practices so much?" She walked up to him, which made him stop his training. He set his sword down.  
  
He walked up to her and said "Your here because...?"  
  
"Oh no reason in particular just saw you and decided to say hello," she replied back with a smile. "I noticed you have been practicing with your sword a lot lately, why?"  
  
"If you must know I just fear I need to become stronger," he told her. He picked up his sword and started to walk away. Rebecca followed him.  
  
"Why are you following me this time?" He asked with a smile forming. Rebecca laughed a little.  
  
"I got nothing better to do." Raven seemed surprised at what she said. "Hey I got an idea how about you come hunting with me? It will be loads of fun. Raven nodded a yes. They walked to the forest when a voice called them. Heath was running up to them.  
  
"Akiko says that we should get to our tents and rest as we are crossing the sea to Valor tomorrow," Heath told them. Raven and Rebecca nodded. Then Heath walked away.  
  
"I guess we can go hunting some other time," Rebecca said in a cheery voice. Then she left for her tent.  
  
"Hmm...." said Raven as he also went to his tent. When he entered his tent Heath was lying on his bed looking up. "So you're sharing a tent with me." Heath sat up in his bed and looked at Raven. Raven was looking around the room.  
  
"Yep," Heath said back. "I have to ask you something, why are you traveling with this group anyway? It's a weird question to ask, but I never expected to see you." Raven looked at Heath then back at the ceiling.  
  
"I feel like I have to and nothing more," he replied back.  
  
* * *  
  
"So has Raven bothered you about Erk yet," Rebecca asked Priscilla.  
  
"No he hasn't said a word let alone talk to me," she replied back with sadness in her voice. I really would like to talk to him, but I fear that he will be mad at me."  
  
"Why would he be mad at you," she asked.  
  
"I was talking to him the other day about splitting up and going to Eturia with Erk, but only for a while. Then I decided to ask him if he wanted to come. His face was flooded with anger so I'm afraid to talk to him. I hate to be a burden to you, but could you ask him? I hate seeing him mad."  
  
"I would be glad to," she said back. Your brother is so nice I can't imagine him angry especially with you. Everyone thinks he is so tough and has no heart, but he really is sweet. If I talk to him maybe I... Never mind I'm going to talk to him. She got up put her shoes on.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Why not?" She asked as she left the tent. Rebecca heard Priscilla mumble a thank you as she exited the tent. Arriving at Raven's tent door she opened the flap and looked around. Raven was sitting on his bed and Heath was looking at the ceiling to the tent. Then they noticed someone entered the tent and looked at her.  
  
"Rebecca?" Said Raven.  
  
"Um Raven I need to talk to you," she said with smile. He was confused as you could tell by the look on his face. Rebecca walked up to him. Priscilla wanted me to tell you that she is sorry. "She was too scared to come here herself as she didn't want to see you mad. I know she really wants to go with Erk, and... I think you should let her."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" He asked.  
  
"Raven thinks of what's best for Priscilla." You have to let her live her life, and let her be her own women. If she wants to go I say let her go, and someday she will anyway so why not let her now?"  
  
"I guess your right she needs to do what she wants I can't control what she does." If she goes I have no one left. See was the only one that cared for me."  
  
"I care for you and so does everyone else just give them a chance open up a bit." Rebecca then waved goodbye and exited the tent.  
  
"Maybe she is right," Raven said to himself. Heath just looked at Raven for a sec then decided to go to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Rebecca opened the flap to the tent she was staying in. Priscilla was still up. She then looked at her with a smile.  
  
"He said that you could do as you please," Rebecca told her. Priscilla ran up to Rebecca and hugged her. Then she let go and backed away.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything I thin that you are the nicest person." Raven has never been so nice before I think he has made a place for you in his heart, but is too much of himself to show it."  
  
"Raven like me." Rebecca said to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Um Lyn what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Florina asked her.  
  
"I say about when the sun rises," she told her.  
  
"Yeah so we better get some shuteye," Akiko told them as she lay down.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hector wake up," said Eliwood shaking him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I can't sleep as you snore to loud," he yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah sorry whatever," he said as he went back to sleep. Eliwood sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Don't worry Raven will soon learn that he really does have feelings for Rebecca. Oh and now for the...  
  
Review Responses  
  
Priscilla-I'm glad you liked it and don't worry I don't plan on putting in cussing.  
  
The Story Master 125-They do make a cute couple. I agree Raven is hot! Eliwood will always be cuter though. Thanks for reviewing Rebecca.  
  
Ed, The Master Tactian-Sorry about my writing I'll try and make it less confusing. Thanks for saying it was a good fic all of you.  
  
AmbieChan-Yeah this fic is kind of off but it will get better in later chapters. I'm glad you enjoyed It.^_^  
  
Itzel-Yeah I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Davis3-Yeah you're right about they're being so little Rebecca and Raven fics. I think Rebecca and Raven make the best couple too.^_^  
  
A/N: I'll update soon! Review please!! 


End file.
